Camp Delta (Guantanamo Bay)
Camp Delta is composed of detention camps 1 through 6, Camp Platinum, Camp Iguana, the Guantanamo psychiatric ward, Camp Echo and Camp No, is a permanent detainment camp at Guantanamo Bay that replaced the temporary facilities of Camp X-Ray. Its first facilities were built between February 27 and mid-April 2002 by Navy Seabees, Marine Engineers, and workers from Halliburton subsidiary Kellogg, Brown and Root. The prisoners, referred to as detainees have uncertain rights due to their location not on American soil. There are allegations of torture and abuse of prisoners Most of the security forces are U.S. Army military police, and U.S. Navy Masters-at-Arms. The camps have different amenities and levels of comfort. The arduous assignments given to different parts of Camp Delta is determined by how much the prisoner cooperates with guards and interrogators, with the exception of newly arriving detainees who always go to maximum security in Camp 3. Thereafter, cooperative detainees are moved to Camp 2 and then Camp 1 as rewards for cooperation. When detainees cooperate and are thought to show no security risk they can be moved to the buildings of Camp 4, which have a shower and lavatory, plus four communal living rooms for 10 detainees each. In Camp 4, each detainnee has a bed and a locker. Camp 4 detainees may eat their meals together, instead of alone in their own cells as in the other camps, and Camp 4 detainees are set apart by their white jump suits, in contrast to the orange worn by detainees in other camps. In addition to these benefits, detainees are also allowed special meal supplements to the their diets, along with longer shower periods and longer exercise periods.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/facility/guantanamo-bay_delta.htm Camp one Camp one is one of the camps where the United States held detainees classified as "enemy combatants in extrajudicial detention". Although the camp was reported to have been closed Human Rights Watch reported in June 2008 that it currently houses non-compliant detainees. At that time they said the camp held 25 detainees in adjacent cells. Camp three Camp three is one of the camps that held detainees classified as "enemy combatants in extrajudicial detention." Although the camp was closed in 2006 Human Rights Watch reported in June 2008 that it was then used to house half a dozen non-compliant detainees, who had to be housed in isolation. The detainees cells were sufficiently isolated from one another that they couldn't see one another. And there were noise generators near each one so they couldn't hear one another. Camp four Camp four is one of the camps that make up the complex of camps for detainees held in extrajudicial detention. Camp four is the camp that most closely resembles a traditional Prisoner of War camp. Captives held there live in communal dormitories, and have day long access to communal exercise yard, games, and books. Camp authorities only allowed the detainees they considered "compliant" to stay in camp four. The detainees in Camp four are allowed to wear white or tan uniforms which distinguish them from the orange uniforms "non-compliant" detainees wear. Camp five According to Commander Jeff Hayhurst, deputy commander of the Guard force, "...the camp opened in 2004, cost $17.5 million. It’s modeled on a max security facility in Terre Haute, Indiana." The camp was built by Kellogg, Brown and Root. Hayhurst said that the camp was used to hold the most non-compliant detainees. In September 2006 National Public Radio reported that the camp could hold 100 detainees, and was about half full. Initially the press was told the fourteen "high value detainees" transferred from CIA custody on September 5th, 2006 were held in Camp five. But they were in fact held in a small, secret, ultra high security facility -- Camp seven. The Department of Defense reports that Mohammad Ahmed Abdullah Saleh Al Hanashi committed suicide in camp five on June 1 2009. Camp six Camp Six, constructed by Halliburton, was modeled on US Federal medium-security penitentiaries. It was constructed to have individual cells that surrounded and looked in on a communal mess area, where it was planned compliant detainees could interact for part of the day. However, while the building was still under construction, the decision was made to confine all detainees to their cells, except when they were taken to shower, taken for solitary exercise, or for official business. The communal areas were left unused. This transformed the facility to a high-security facility. In April 2010 The Guardian published a photo essay, that showed tha a TV had been instaled in the common areas. Detainees were shackled to the floor during their TV privileges. Camp seven/Camp Platinum Camp Seven (also known as Camp Platinum) is the most secure camp within the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Its existence was kept secret for the first two years of its use. It was opened to hold the fourteen "high-value detainees" who had been held by the CIA, and were transferred to military custody on September 6, 2006. The detainees held in this camp are forced to don hoods when they are transferred from the camp to their military commission or other purposes. mirror Lawyers for some of the other detainees, who faced charges before the Guantanamo military commissions were initially told that they could not interview the detainees held in camp seven, because that would be a breach of the camp's security, as that would allow them to know the camp's location. When Suzanne Lachelier and Richard Federico offered to wear the same hoods the detainees wore, to visit the camp, they were eventually allowed to visit the camp, without wearing blindfolds. They were however transported in the same windowless van as the detainees, so they did not know the camp's location. On February 4, 2009, Chief Military Defense Counsel Peter Masciola wrote: }} See also * Timeline of the history of Afghanistan * Platt Amendment - Document that Guarantees U.S. Navy use in Cuba * Combatant Status Review Tribunal * List of Guantanamo Bay detainees * Qur'an desecration controversy of 2005 * Guantanamo military commissions * Administrative Review Board * Camp Echo * Camp Iguana * Camp X-ray References External links * Camp Delta Standard Operating Procedures *Camp Delta: Still in Need of Closure by James Day, Daily Metro, July 15 2009 *Photos - Inside Camp Delta, Guantanamo Bay Category:Guantanamo Bay detainment camp